Girovago
Biography Pre-LTL Girovago is the only offspring to survive due to his mother named Madison accidently stepped on the other eggs while fighting a Metriacanthosaurus. Two weeks later, Girovago and Madison joined the herd of other Iguanodons and 4 Anatotitan. There, they were welcomed by the Alpha male Iguanodon and later on, he learned that the Alpha Male is his father. 3 years later, the herd was attacked by a pack of Tyrannosaurus which was made up of Simba and his family. Madison, Girovago, and the alpha male were seperated from the herd and they were attacked by a black Tyrannosaurus. The alpha male sacrificed himself so that Madison and Girovago would escape. However, three weeks later, he witnessed his mother get killed by a pack of Ceratosaurus, thus explaining his hatred for Ceratosaurus and he has sworn to get payback later. He met them again a year later when they attacked him and Fernbeak. Fernbeak killed one and Girovago injurred another one, but they were saved from the alpha male when seven other Triceratops came. The largest trike offered him to join them, but he turned down the offer. The herd and Girovago wen their seperate ways 6 years later, he helped a seagull to recover from what ever the incident was. However, 6 months later, he and the two Ceratosaurus got in a epic fight against each other, which resulted with one of the Ceratosaurus dead and the alpha male losing an eye while Girovago was severly wounded. Later on, he had a dream of who most likely were Sailback and Dirk fighting to the death till the two turned to the remaining Ceratosaurus and his mother. His mother was killed and he started to fight with the Ceratosaurus till he woke up. A year later, Girovago accidently found Sailback and Dirk fighting. While trying to get out of the danger, he once again encountered the male Ceratosaurus. Not letting this oppertunity to pass by, Girovago and the Ceratosaurus fought in the shadows of the two giant predators. Just as soon as Sailback killed Dirk, Girovago crushed the Ceratosaurus with his weight. Later on, Girovago found many predators mourning over Sailback. Feeling bad, Girovago payed his respects for the white Spinosaurus. Than he left to avoid detection. A month later, he had a dream where his mother let him know that she would always be with him and the dream ended when he woke up. He saw the seagull he helped years ago. They departed, with Girovago going to the beach... Beginning of Live The Legend His first appearence in LTL was on the beach. He briefly encountered Compies before one attacked him. Later on, he encountered Ajax/Red-eye and his pack of Ceratosaurus. He fought them due to his hatred with Ceratosaurus for them killing his mother. Later on, he breifly fought with a pack of Velociraptors led by Nezbit after he unknowingly tresspased his territory. These two fights caused him to limp very heavily and caused him to do the unthinkable. His tiredness made him think about sleeping with a pack of raptors led by Axis. He realized what he was doing and slowly walked away when Ace attacked him. However, it didn't do any harm to him and he left to the worker's camp to get some rest. Joining a Herd The next day, he walked to the Southern highlands where he overheard Zar'roc making noise. Not knowing what it was, he tried to see if it was ok, only to be asked to leave by a Gallimimus named Animosa to leave. Not wanting to let the baby dinosaurs to get into danger, he stayed with them to be their bodyguard. There, he met Riz who ran to him to investigate him, who tried to comfort him when Girovago looked back when he was like Riz and his mother would help him. Later on, Dread arrived after hearing the Spinosaurus, requesting to see them. Girovago didn't understood what he said, causing him to get on defense mod. However, the two fought along side each as they took on Ajax. Ajax threw Girovago down a mountain, severly injurring him even more. Girovago struggled to get back to the cave where his new herd was. Before he could deliever a fatal blow to Ajax, he collapsed. After Ajax left, his herd came to see if he was alright, only thinking that he was dead at first, but they found out he was still alive. Later on, a Tylosaurus named Aquvenator arrived, but Girovago rammed the Tylosaurus back into the water after he stabbed one of Aquvenator's flippers. After that, Girovago accidently scared Queen's offsrping who ventured too close to the cave that Riz and the baby Spinosaurus were in. Later on, Riz wandered far from the safety of the herd and Girovago and Zar'roc went to find. They found him just in time and Girovago scared off the Tylosaurus that attacked them earlier. He, Riz, nd Zar'roc returned to the cave, but than, he found another Iguanodon named Onua, and offered him to join the herd because he had never seen another Iguanodon since his mother was killed. Shortly thereafter the herd accepted Onua, Riz and Girovago found three Erlikosaurus. After that, the Erlikosaurus herd tried to defend Riz and Girovago from a predator till Riz found out it was Zar'roc. After seeing the baby Erlikosaurus and baby Spinosaurus were friends, the female Erlikosaurus accepted Girovago, Riz, Animosa, Onua, and the young Spinosaurus to be in the herd. Than, he became depressed when he noticed Riz and Zar'roc were like brothers and temporarly secluded himself till his seagull friend found him and reasurred him that his mother would have been proud of him. Later, the herd was attacked by a pack of Ceratosaurus, but all except for one Ceratosaurus were killed and a few days later, Girovago and Onua left the herd because it was the mating season for the Iguanodons. Girovago and Onua went seperate ways and Girovago breifly encountered Carnifax's pack after he buried Aeryn. For this, Carnifax told the pack to let the Iguanodon live and Girovago continued his journey to the Game Trail to find an Iguanodon herd. When he arrived, he encountered a young Iguanodon named Iggy and he helped the young Iguanodon by taking a log to Iggy's friend, Lona. Then, Girovago let them join him in finding a female and return to his herd in the Southern Highlands. Not long thereafter, they encountered a Iguanodon herd and Girovago defeated Bronte and won Samantha, a Iguanodon who became attached to him. As Girovago and his new friends left the Game Trail, Girovago witnessed the death of Red-eye and he gave the Ceratosaurus a farewell roar, which was odd for him at the time. Then, the group left and arrived at the Southern Highlands, where they were welcomed by the herd. However, Noose attacked the herd, but Girovago fended him off and shortly after, Girovago and Samantha defended the herd from Samus the Tyrannosaurus till Solitare arrived. There, Girovago distracted the Tyrannosaurus long enough to let the herd escape. He too escaped and joined the herd in the Mountain Ranges. Later on, the two male Erlikosaurus left the herd as Riz became more attached to the female Erlikosaurus that still stayed. Disaster Life was normal for Girovago till Onua and his mate returned. Girovago was excited to see his old friend return alive, but it shortly changed when Onua was killed by Dread and his pack. Girovago was too late to save Onua from death. He later left the herd to blow off some of his steam. Later, when he reached the Game Trail, he uncovered a shocking truth in that Animosa was dead. Later, he had a brief encounter with Brutum, a Triceratops with an attitude, and Girovago started to go into depression. Shortly though, Brutum got him out of it as the two fought, which Brutum came out on top. Girovago survived and later found out Small Stripe, a Dryosaurus that joined his herd, survived the entire fight while clinging on to him. After seeing another herd leaving to the nesting grounds, he thought about his own herd and left to join them in the Mountain Ranges. When he did reach the Mountain Ranges, he broke the news about Animosa being dead and later went into a nearby cave. He thought he wanted to be alone, but when Samantha went in to be with him, he realized that he found what he always wanted; a true companion. As time went on, Iggy, Lona, and Halhi (Onua's mate) left the Mountain Range to the nesting grounds, though Girovago decided to stay to protect the herd after Iggy assured him that Iggy was ready. Samantha also decided to stay with the herd. Girovago was attacked by a Ceratosaurus who was the son of the Ceratosaurus that killed his mother. Girovago defeated it by shoving him off the edge and into the sea. After that, it became peaceful till a earthquake struck the island. Girovago, in a supposed attempt to save Riz, unknowingly actually knocked him to the ground as he went to find Samantha. Girovago and Samantha waited out the earthquake till Girovago noticed Riz was gone and when it seemed quite, they went to find Riz. They found Shana, the female adult Erlikosaurus, presumbly unconcious, but Riz suffered a worse fate. Riz had tumbled down the mountain, breaking his body all over the place till he died a young death. This led him to the beginning of a depression. As a result of his depression, he got into a bloody duel with Rorak the Allosaurus and the fight only ended with a rock slide, though Girovago managed to save Riz's corpse and Rorak's life, thus gaining the respect from Rorak. After Shana woke up, Girovago became the leader of the herd as they moved to the Southern Highlands to burry Riz. After that, they began to move to the Game Trail to reunite with Iggy and Lona. Instead though, they found the megaherd led by Girovago's old time friend, Fernbeak. Joining the Mega-Herd After the two herds joined, Girovago sneaked to the Nesting Grounds to find Iggy and Lona, only to find Lona amongst some Stegosaurus. Iggy later told Girovago that she was sterile, though Girovago couldn't quite grasp it at first due to his parents were killed before they could teach him about reproducing. When Lona asked him to leave, Girovago complied to her request and rejoined the herd in the Game Trail. The Storm Life became peacefull till a incident occured and caused a Styracosaurus named Beagle to run off, leaving Fernbeak to go find him and left Girovago in charge. Shortly tyrannosaurus named Solitaire came and scarred another Triceratops named Mike. When a storm began to surge over Isla Sorna, Girovago left to go find Fernbeak. He eventually found them in the Lagoon and witnessed the deaths of Mike and Beagle by Solitaire. Girovago was attacked by three Giganotosaurus, one of them named Red Fang, till he defeated all three and assisted Fernbeak to return to the Game Trail. When they arrived, the herd tried to calm down till a raptor named Nezbit came and killed Zar'roc's sister. This led to Girovago and Nezbit clash with Girovago chasing the raptor away. Girovago was later attacked by a Ceratosaurus named Ryu, leading the two to a bigger clash with a draw as the two were badly injurred with Girovago taking the hardest. Attack and time skip Eventually, the mega-herd scattered due to continous carnivore attacks and Girovago and Fernbeak gathered a small remnant to the West Delta where they stayed for about a year till a wild fire started, splitting the herd in two. Fernbeak and his family departed to the Mountain Range and Girovago and his family departed to the Deep Channel where they stayed till another carnivore attack that left Girovago, Samantha, and two orphaned Iguanodon youngsters as the only survivors. The four moved to the Southern Highlands where Samantha was later killed by raptors and now Girovago and the two young Iguanodons are staying in the very same cave that Riz and Zar'roc stayed in a year and a half ago. Trivia